


In every Universe

by smittenbyzyx



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Domestic Fluff, First Meetings, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, diff au every chapter, may contain other exo members/ships as side characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27301168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smittenbyzyx/pseuds/smittenbyzyx
Summary: It’s different in every universe, but one thing is constant, Kim Junmyeon and Zhang Yixing always find each other.(a collection of sulay drabbles/ one shots in no particular order which I may expand in the future)
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho & Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Hanyang (December, 1644)

**Author's Note:**

> *unbetaed so please excuse any mistakes*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yixing." 
> 
> “My name is Zhang Yixing, your majesty. I want you to remember my name, because this is the only possession that I have. A gift from my deceased parents, and no one will know it except for the people who are dear to me.”
> 
> "Yixing" Junmyeon says and repeats it in his head Yixing, Yixing, Zhang Yixing . He likes it. Xing means flourish, prosper; how ironic that he lives like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- King!Junmyeon, Male Concubine!Yixing  
> \- set in the Joseon era

Hanyang (December 1644)

The air bears harsh coldness, the ground is frozen, the days are shorter and nights are longer. The flowers that bloomed with vibrancy months ago are ceasing. The land on Hanyang looks like a barren wasteland underneath the brown frosted leaves. _Winter is here_. Junmyeon rouses from his musings when he hears a faint knock on the door. “Come in,” he says. An icy wind infiltrates the room making him shiver for a bit.

A eunuch, accompanied by two royal guards dragging a man enters the king’s quarters.

“Greetings, your majesty, we have brought your request.” The royal guards pushes the man to face the king. “A foreign man for your pleasure, your majesty, we found him near a brothel wandering with nowhere to go." The eunuch and the royal guards bow “He’s Chinese. We hope he’s acceptable for your liking.” 

Junmyeon observes the man, auburn hair, hollowed cheeks, pale skin, skinny legs, and short in stature maybe around the same height as his, his face is lovely and he looks good for a man that has bruises on the face and body considering he’s wandering around in the unbearably cold weather outside with nowhere to go wearing thin clothing. 

The man is trembling in fear or perhaps due to the cold. The royal guards force him to kneel in the ground to show respect to the king. Junmyeon waves them off and dismisses his subjects immediately. 

“Come here, sweet one. Hush, Did they hurt you?” the man shakes his head and refuses to look at Junmyeon’s eyes. “What’s your name?” the man doesn’t answer and continues to look down.

Junmyeon lifts the chin of the man and wipes the smeared blood on his lower lip. “When the king is speaking, you have to answer. Do you understand?” Junmyeon says in an authoritative tone that can make the people in his kingdom cower in fear. 

Junmyeon looks directly at the man’s eyes reflecting purity and innocence. He looks like a meek little lamb— harmless, untainted. The man nods and starts shaking violently, his eyes brimming with tears looking even more fragile. “Alright, calm down and stop crying sweet one, you don’t have to answer me right now.” Junmyeon murmurs.

Junmyeon orders the palace maids to prepare a bath and to leave him with the man. He strips his robes and gestures for the man to come join him. The man timidly steps in the warm water and keeps his head down. "A-Are you going to kill me?" The man speaks with his broken hangul. 

Junmyeon looks at the man. "No, sweet one. You just have to accompany me for tonight."

That one night turns into days, into weeks. The man willingly surrenders himself to the king. Offering his life in exchange for food and a warm bed at night

  
  


The king’s daily morning walk in the palace gardens is not as lonely anymore with the man who he still doesn’t know the name of, accompanies him, and listens to his narratives and grumbles as a young king trying his best to keep his kingdom in order. The man barely talks except for the occasional mumbling of agreement to every word the king says or the audible moaning of Junmyeon's name every night they made love. 

It’s not a secret that the young king is fond of concubines and how they keep him entertained especially at night. The young king is also aware of the whispers beyond the palace walls, with the people being curious _why is the king still keeping that nameless foreign man at his side? What is their relationship?_ it's baffling the people and his advisors, they’re curious about the sudden change in the king's behavior like _why is the king in a surprisingly lively mood?_ even though there are tons of work to do and commitments to attend to.

Junmyeon is not a patient man nor a fool to trust a man easily, especially those who he doesn’t even know the name of, but this man brings him an unexplainable comfort he can not comprehend. Nevertheless, he still has his guard up. One wrong action or a betrayal, his _sweet one_ will be charged of treason and will be mercilessly killed. 

  
  


"Brother, I heard you are quite enamored with the nameless foreign man you're keeping in your quarters. Is that right?" Jongdae's cat-like lips creep into a spiteful grin. His smile is cunning, hungry for power. Jongdae is sharp-witted and ambitious. It's like he’s waiting for a mistake on Junmyeon’s side ready to pounce and take over the crown as the second in line for the throne. 

Junmyeon purses his lips and looks directly at Jongdae’s eyes. "My personal affairs are not your business or anyone else's business for that matter, Jongdae." 

Jongdae scoffs, "You do remember the Bae clan? May I remind you that you are engaged to be married to the only daughter of the most powerful clan in the north. If you don’t want the kingdom to fall apart then don’t let yourself be distracted by your whore.”

Junmyeon wants to snarl at his brother's discourteous interrogation. How could he forget when the royal council is pestering him about it everyday? The royal council wants the wedding to take place in Spring reasoning that it will halt the arising conflict between the north and south, which roots from the north questioning the way of ruling of the young king. It seems like the north wants independence and the only way to cease the rebellion is for him and the only daughter of the Bae clan to be married. He can feel the weight of his duty on his shoulders more than ever. 

"We need their help. The kingdom will fall without their help, brother." Jongdae pats his shoulder but he feels no sense of reassurance.

  
  


⬤

  
  


Junmyeon looks up and squints at the sunlight, the sun is shining too bright for a winter morning. The air is still cold though — the crisp winter air blowing in their faces. Junmyeon shudders at the contact. 

"Yixing." 

Junmyeon tilts his head and locks his gaze with the man beside him. His sweet one smiling softly which is directed at him, only for him.

“My name is Zhang Yixing, your majesty. I want you to remember my name, because this is the only possession that I have. A gift from my deceased parents, and no one will know it except for the people who are dear to me.”

"Yixing" Junmyeon says and repeats it in his head _Yixing, Yixing, Zhang Yixing_ . He likes it. _Xing means flourish, prosper; how ironic that he lives like this._

Junmyeon smiles and Yixing smiles back at him, his cheeks flushing, a dimple grazing on his cheek. Junmyeon thinks he's beautiful. Everytime Yixing smiles at him, it feels genuine, pure, radiating an innocent charm having no malice or any hidden intention unlike the other people surrounding the young king. 

Jummyeon suddenly feels warm. The Chinese rarely speaks but when he do, the great king Junmyeon who have ordered to kill hundreds of people before, a notable warrior himself, who every single person under his kingdom bows to him, respect him, fear him is now left utterly defenseless in front of a man and his goddamn smile. 

"Tell me, Yixing, what are the things you are fond of?"

"I like to dance, I like flowers and I— " Yixing looks at him and Junmyeon knows that look of admiration, fondness — no one looks at him that way except Yixing.

Junmyeon’s heart is beating erratically against his chest. _No you can’t do this, the Kingdom comes first. I need to let you go, to keep you safe._ _I’m engaged to be married, I need to perform my duties or else it may cause an uprising and many people will die._ He reminds himself.

"Very well. I can arrange that. We will find a nice house for you where you can dance and a garden with all the flowers you like. A safe place. You will also be given an ample amount of money to start a new life, it could be in China if you want—."

Yixing frowns, "No." 

For the first time he defies him. How dare the little lamb speak like that to the king. Junmyeon wonders why he lets him get away with it. Honestly, he doesn’t understand how he feels, the idea of letting Yixing go makes his chest uncomfortably heavy.

"Your majesty, pardon me but I shall never leave your side. I will be forever grateful for all the things that you have done for me. I don't belong to a noble family, I don't have riches but please let me protect you with my life. It's the only thing I can offer you." Yixing pleads, his eyes glassy staring at Junmyeon. 

"You? You will protect me?" Junmyeon scoffs and looks at the Chinese fondly, his fingers caressing the soft skin. How can the little lamb protect a king with his life? He must be joking.

_oh my sweet Yixing, you are innocent as a lamb… but I will do the same for you_.

⬤

Winter is over and the sign of spring is blooming.

The night before the arranged wedding with the daughter of the Bae clan, the palace maids found the young king and his lover lifeless in the bed, with blood on the sheets. Their bodies laying beside each other, fingers entwined — even death couldn't keep them apart. 

Speculations beyond the palace walls say it's an assassination orchestrated by Prince Jongdae, some say they took their own life. 

Who knows? 

Maybe in the next life, they can freely love each other. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Universe where they met in the royal palace during the Joseon era. Their love blooms but not all love story ends in a happy ending.


	2. Sunsets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yixing thinks sunsets are beautiful but not as beautiful as his Junmyeon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Blind!Junmyeon; Boyfriends!Sulay  
> \- this drabble is just basically Yixing being whipped for his Junmyeon and talking abt sunsets lol

It was approaching 6 in the evening when Yixing found Junmyeon leaning his arms on the metal bar of the balcony peacefully gazing at the sky as the sun disappears below the horizon. He’s wearing his pink cardigan with little bunnies. Yixing almost cooed at the sight, his boyfriend looked soft and cuddly. 

Junmyeon lost his sight when he was 5yrs old due to an accident. They met when they were 19yrs old at a School for the Deaf and Blind where Yixing is doing volunteer work as a teacher on how to use Braille and assistive technology lessons. It was love at first for Yixing when he saw a beautiful boy with a scrunch smile sitting at the corner, talking to a kid enthusiastically. It felt like time stood still and it’s like he was suddenly slapped in the face by emotions, his heart is thumping fast, his stomach is on haywire and at that time, he wants nothing more than to find out his name.

After a while, a co-teacher introduced them and the beautiful boy said, “Nice to meet you, Yixing. I’m Kim Junmyeon.” and they shake their hands. At that moment, Yixing knew that he found his person.

It took a lot of courage and persistence for Yixing to make Junmyeon warm up to him but Yixing is definitely not a quitter. It took a year to ask him out on a date and 3 months to officially be his boyfriend. Everything is worth it when Junmyeon said, “Yes, Yixing. I like you too and I want to be your boyfriend.” and now they are together for 4 years already.

“Yixing?”

“Yes, love? I’m here.” Yixing approaches and wraps his arms around Junmyeon’s waist from behind as he presses a kiss on the latter’s shoulder.

“My mom told me that I used to love watching the sunset when I was a child, well I guess that was before the accident.” Yixing hums and there’s an air of comfortable silence between them. Warmth slowly seeping through their clothes and Yixing wonders if Junmyeon can feel his slow and steady heartbeat. Both of them at utmost ease as they bask in each other’s presence. 

“Can you describe the sunset for me?”

Yixing interlaced their fingers together and Junmyeon sinks back at the embrace, “It’s warm like your hands, an anchor of love and safety. The hues are like a palette that lights up the sky with a combination of golden fire, ruby red, and tangerines— just like that round fruit you like so much. It symbolizes the completion of a day and shows the passage of time. As the sun sets, it reminds us to rest or take a break especially if you’re having a bad day, a sunset brings hope and a promise of a new dawn. The moment becomes even more magical when you’re with a person you adore.”

Yixing squeezes their hands together and turns to face Junmyeon.

“My love, I wish that you could see yourself right now, you look beautiful with the sunset rays illuminating your features. Sunsets are breathtaking, it’s beautiful yes but it’s incomparable to your beauty, Junmyeon.”. 


	3. The One where they are Husbands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yixing can be forgetful at times, that’s why he likes to write in purple post it notes to remind himself of the things he needs to do. He also likes to write little love notes for his husband, Junmyeon with cheesy messages and puns making the latter fall in love with him, even more, each day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Husbands!Sulay  
> \- A glimpse into their domestic life.

Junmyeon picks up the purple post-it note on the lamp near their bedside table. _‘Good Morning Handsome. I love you, I just wanted to make sure those were the first words you saw this morning.’_ He smiles, after all these years his husband is still the sweetest man. 

Yixing can be forgetful at times, that’s why he likes to write in purple post it notes to remind himself of the things he needs to do. He also likes to write little love notes for his husband, Junmyeon with cheesy messages and puns making the latter fall in love with him, even more, each day.

They have been married for 8 years. Their love story is the cliché best friends to lovers where both of them went through insufferable years of mutual pining with each other. Junmyeon still remembers his ‘Oh’ moment, that ‘Oh fuck I think I’m in love with my best friend’ moment came when Yixing, the kindest person ever, rescued him when he collapsed due to exhaustion from juggling studies and baseball at the same time. Everyone was gushing how Yixing carried him ala bridal style from the school field to the clinic like his life depended on it. Junmyeon wakes up after a few hours with Yixing holding his right hand tightly, never averting his gaze. There’s something about the way he looks at him beyond the worried look that sent a thousand butterflies to Junmyeon’s stomach. From then he starts finding everything about his best friend attractive like his dancing, the way he cares for everyone even the simplest things like his dimples, the sound of his laughter, heck even the mole on his left cheek.

He freaked out big time, because what the hell is happening? But Baekhyun their dear, dear friend pointed out that, _“Junmyeon, you idiot! You and Yixing are clearly in love with each other!”_

Yixing was the first to confess, One Saturday night in the front door of Junmyeon’s house after their weekly movie night. With trembling hands, Yixing grips Junmyeon’s varsity jacket before the latter turns his back to enter the house. 

_“J-Junmyeon wait”_

_“Yes?”_

_“I’m in love with you.”_

The confession is simple, straightforward it was very Yixing. Junmyeon imagined multiple scenarios in his head how he will confess to Yixing. He actually thought that he’ll be the first one to confess but here they are, his best friend beat him to it. 

And like all cliché love stories, he pulled Yixing’s collar to kiss him as a response. When they broke apart to catch their breath, Junmyeon said _“I’m in love with you too, Xing. For a long time already.”_ before sealing their lips again.

Yixing later revealed that at that time, he was scared of confessing because if Junmyeon didn’t feel the same and will reject him, things will get awkward and their friendship will not be the same anymore. It took a lot of encouragement from their friends, especially Chanyeol and Baekhyun giving him a vote of confidence even saying _“Yixing, you’re as dumb as Junmyeon. Duh it’s so obvious he’s in love with you too! Get together already!”_

  
  


Junmyeon chuckles at himself, it always brings a smile to his face every time he remembers the good old days. Maybe he should invite Chanyeol and Baekhyun to have a double date with them on the weekend to catch up, their friends have been busy since they will be moving to a new house.

Junmyeon goes to the bathroom to shower when he saw another purple post-it on the bathroom mirror _‘The sun is up, the sky is blue, today is beautiful and so are you.’_ and another one when he goes to their walk-in closet where a mint sweater was neatly hanged with a purple post-it saying _‘We’re so mint to be’_ Junmyeon giggles, his husband’s cheesiness never fails to make him giddy. He was about to go out of their bedroom when he noticed another one in the door ‘ _If you were a fruit, you’d be a fine-apple’_ He keeps the 3 purple post-its in a small box where he keeps the other love notes given by his husband before heading out in the kitchen.

Yixing lifts his head up and automatically grins brightly as soon as he laid eyes on Junmyeon, “Oh, my husband is awake!” he’s at the dining area drinking his morning coffee. He’s already dressed up with his crisp blue suit fitting nicely on his form and hair swept back making him even more handsome. 

“You’re still here.” Junmyeon bolts in his husband’s side and pecks his lips. He’s still elated from the sweet love notes he received earlier. 

“Of course, you know I never leave the house without my good morning kisses.”

Yixing works at a tech company while Junmyeon is an Art Curator. No matter how busy Yixing is, he never misses breakfast with him. It’s their routine and Junmyeon doesn’t mind if this will be their routine for more years to come.

Yixing was already at the door ready to say goodbye for the nth time when Junmyeon notices that he left his car keys on the table he mutters to himself _aish he’s so forgetful,_ he rushes outside to catch his husband.

"Honey, you forgot something!"

Junmyeon nabs Yixing’s arm, he’s about to hand him the car keys when his husband pecks his lips.

“Thanks.” Yixing winks at him.

  
  


"I meant this!” Junmyeon grabs Yixing’s hand and opens his palm to hand the keys. “and get your ass going! You’re late already!" He kisses Yixing’s cheek one last time and sprints back inside, his cheeks flushing as he hears his husband's melodious laughter in the background.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Universe where they are bestfriends turned boyfriends turned husbands.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me here~  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/smittenbyzyx)  
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/xingskjm)


End file.
